


so bring on the rain

by sojinyul



Category: Philippine Showbiz RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, hope u ppl understand, i love darlona so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojinyul/pseuds/sojinyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain is pouring hard today, just like their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so bring on the rain

**Author's Note:**

> \- This work is purely fictional :)

 

 

 

 

It is the rainy month of July where everyone is getting crazy of going home early, creating a crowd of panicking students and working adults. Darren guesses the classes are already suspended since the whole waiting shed is packed with college students. He is currently stuck in a traffic, watching these people get ahead of each other just to find at least a comfortable seat in a jeepney/UV vehicle. It made him feel lucky; he can move freely in his car. After a while, he reverts his sight back on the road as the traffic light turns green.

 

He’s on the way to ABS-CBN for his guesting on Tonight with Boy Abunda. He was actually advised not to go anymore, but for the sake of his supporters waiting in the studio, he decided otherwise.

 

As the traffic light turns red again, Darren’s car stops. The driver glances at his watch, sighing.

 

“Sir, mukhang hindi tayo makakaabot sa studio sa oras.” The driver looks at Darren through his rearview mirror.

 

He also sighs then smiles. “I hope they’d understand. Anyways, we still have to go. I’ll just create a plan to make up for this.”

 

A minute or so, Darren’s phone buzzed. It's from Bailey.

 

_Why would this guy call me so suddenly?_

 

He answers the phone. “Hel-”

 

“Dude! Ylona’s missing! I was told she ran away from home. Can you ple-”

 

“WHAT?! Why? Where did she go?!” Darren’s voice starts to thicken with worry.

 

“I don’t really know! Please help! I’m currently in Cebu and I can’t just fly there! The weather’s also bad in here!”

 

He sighs deeply and calmed himself down. “Okay, okay. I’m going to handle this.”

 

“Thanks dude!”

 

Darren turns off his phone then turns to the driver. “Manong, let’s not go to the studio anymore. Narinig mo naman yung usapan namin. I need to help Ylona.”

 

The driver nods, “Eh, sir, saan po tayo ngayon?”

 

Darren also doesn’t know. Determined, he dials Ylona’s father. After three rings, his call is answered.

 

“Tito Peter?”

 

He can hear the older man’s sniffles on the phone. Ylona must have been missing for a while now. “Darren, anak, I know you called because you already know. I really need your help. You’re one of Ylona’s closest friends and I’m sure she’ll listen to you. Please, tulungan mo kami.”

 

“Opo, Tito. But with all due respect po, what exactly happened?”

 

The silence is long, and he knows the older is still contemplating for explanation. After a while, Peter speaks up. “I actually wanted her to go back to Australia.”

 

Upon hearing it, Darren can feel his heart slowly crumbling. Though, he has to listen more.

 

Peter speaks again. “It’s because I want her to continue her studies there and I want her to be the Ylona Garcia only a few people know. I guess I became too paranoid because I thought she’s not safe here while we, her family, were in Australia.

 

“You know she was the center of bashing since last year. And while she’s getting more popular, people who hate her are increasing. Whose parent want their child to be hated by many? I just want to protect her, that’s all.”

 

It is his time to get silent. Darren can feel Ylona’s father’s sentiments. His parents were just like Peter--overprotective and paranoid--but only relieved when Darren assured them he’ll be fine on his own. Though he knew it would be hard, at least he’d already know what it would feel like to be independent which was what he wanted to learn since he first felt the limelight.

 

“Yeah, Tito, paranoid nga po kayo,” he chuckles to ease the sad atmosphere between them. “Mom and Dad were just like you. At first po, a lot of people bashed me because they said I didn’t really deserve the prize on The Voice Kids, that I’m from Canada naman, I’m doing well in life daw. My parents said I should just go back to Canada to avoid bashers. Pero I didn’t want to because that would really hurt my supporters who were with me since the beginning of my journey here in the Philippines. They finally gave in.

 

“Siguro po, ganun din yung gusto ni Ylona. She started her journey here, and it will be really painful to just leave things and her supporters here and forget what matters to her. Hindi po madaling gawin yun, especially kapag napamahal na po siya dito.”

 

Darren hears Tito Peter’s relieved sigh. He silently thanks God he was enlightened. “Salamat, anak. I understand now. I was too strict and overprotective of Ylona and we didn’t understand each other,” Peter sighs again. “Call her now, please.”

 

“I will, Tito. I assure you.”

 

“Sige na anak. Salamat ulit.” And the older finally ends the call.

 

Darren immediately dials Ylona’s number. He patiently waits for the petite girl to answer. _Please answer, please answer, please answer._

 

After a long roll of rings, Ylona answers at last.

 

“Hey Ylona! Where the heck are you? Your dad’s really worried for you! Grabe ka, why did you run away?! Your dad explained what happened and all I know is he just wants to protect you! Nasaan ka na ba?”

 

Silence.

 

He started to cry. “Ylona, please, nasaan ka na ba? Nag-aalala na rin ako sa’yo.”

 

“Why are you crying?” Ylona finally speaks.

 

Darren dries up his tears with his hand and stops his sniffles. “I’m really worried for you!”

 

“Why do you even care?”

 

 _She’s right. Why do you even care?_ His mind tells him as if it’s reminding him he’s not that important to Ylona. He ignores his unnecessary thoughts and focused on his mission.

 

“Because you’re my friend. A friend helps a friend, right? So now tell me where you are!”

 

Darren can feel she’s finally giving in by hearing her long sigh on the other line. “You know the abandoned warehouse I showed you last week? That’s where I am right now.”

 

He knows that place. He remembers Ylona’s happiness and bright eyes when she discovered the abandoned lot a few blocks from ABS-CBN. She warned him he should not to tell it to others so that she could have it solo. She said she’d go there once she gets an inspiration to write a song again. But she never told him the place was also for her to let out all her sadness.

 

He directs the driver to go to the said place. He also messaged a staff from TWBA that he won’t make it anymore as the traffic worsened, a lie that could hurt his supporters’ feelings. But for a friend, lying would be the easiest path.

 

They finally reach the warehouse and he swears he never ran that fast in his life. It is already getting dark when he entered so he had to adjust his sight in total darkness. He turns on his phone’s built-in torch then searches for Ylona. Finally, he spots her in the corner across the entrance. He runs in normal speed towards her then immediately dries her with a towel when he reached her.

 

“What were you thinking? Someone could have abducted you while you’re on your way here! You know how dangerous people are now these days, especially if they knew you are an artist.” Darren says in a calm manner while ruffling Ylona’s hair to dry.

 

“My dad wants me to go back to Australia,” Ylona declares sadly. “He wants me to leave things behind and go back as if I never became a part of this industry.”

 

“I know. He told me earlier,” Darren pinches her both cheeks. “He was just worried for you because of your increasing bashers. Tell me, whose parents want to see their kid getting hurt by what people say?” He sat beside her. “Also, running away from home is not an excuse to protest. As I said what you did was risky, you could have been kidnapped.”

 

“Well,” Ylona purses her lips. “That’s the only thing I thought to let my dad know I’m serious about staying here.”

 

“But did you even think of what your dad would feel after what you did?”

 

Ylona seems guilty judging by her silence after his question. He sighs, “I didn’t mean to meddle on your father-daughter problem. Ang sa akin lang, you should have thought deeply of your actions and understood his side. Napag-uusapan naman 'yan eh. Explain your side since ikaw ang issue dito. Also, naiintindihan naman kita eh. Ayaw mo rin bumalik agad ng Australia. Ako rin, ayaw ko rin naman agad bumalik ng Canada for good because I know I will hurt a lot of people and I’m already used to do things here. For all I know, nami-miss mo rin ang Australia, pero di ka pa ready to go back for good.”

 

Ylona nods. “You’re right. I was just afraid that’s why I ran away. I ran away because I didn’t tell Dad first that I don’t want to go home yet. I want to make a name first. I want to do things on my own. I want to chase my dreams. And after that, I could settle in Australia again.”

 

“Yeah,” is the only thing came out of Darren as he wasn’t too sure if he really agreed with Ylona. Something deep inside him is pushing him to tell her not to go back. He wished he could, but he’s not in the position to stop her.

 

Silence envelopes them. It is the good kind of silence, the silence that allows them to hear each other’s heartbeats. Ylona then brings her hands up to her lips to warm it, but Darren is able to catch it fast even before she can blow some air. He rubs his hands together then puts it on Ylona’s.

 

Though it was already pitch black and his phone’s flashlight was of no help, his eyes could still find hers. Her eyes are puffy due to a lot of crying and it screams sadness. _If I could only be the reason of your happiness after you cry, I’d stay with you here…_

 

Darren notices their faces are only an inch away from each other, but no one even wants to stay away. He could already feel Ylona’s breath hitching against him and he’s sure she’s feeling the same. _Darren! Don’t do anything! Don’t do anything that will tear your friendship apart! Don’t-!_

 

But his heart tells him otherwise, so following his heart’s advice, he closed the gap between them.

 

He can feel his heart racing when they parted. The kiss was short but sweet and unforgettable. The jolts are still there lingering on his whole system. When he tried to look deeply in Ylona’s eyes, she is quick to look away, probably from embarrassment. He leans onto the cold wall and chuckles.

 

“Sorry, not sorry,” Darren smiles innocently. “It was nice though…”

 

Ylona didn’t speak for a while. Gathering up the courage, she smiles back and hugs her knees together. “Well… I agree.”

 

They both laughed softly. The kiss might be awkward and embarrassing, but Darren hopes this isn’t the end of their story.

 

He stands up and offers his hand. “You should already go home. Your dad’s waiting for you.”

 

Ylona takes his hand. The jolts from the kiss comes back again as she intertwines her freezing hand with his. They walked together, hand in hand, then hopped in his car. Darren lends her his spare hoodie to protect herself from getting more cold.

 

Darren is surprised at how fast Ylona fell asleep. Taking the chance, he looks at her deeply and appreciated her beauty.  He chuckles. _How could someone still be this beautiful while sleeping?_ His eyes went down to her lips, and his heart starts to beat again like a thunderstorm.

 

_What if I kiss her again?_

 

Darren shakes off the thought instantly. _Are you out of your mind?!_ He sighs.

 

“Sir, mukha po kayong di mapakali. Nakakunot pa noo niyo.” The driver turned to him, smiling knowingly.

 

“Manong naman,” Darren gave a small smile.

 

“Kung ako sa inyo sir? ‘Di ko na pakakawalan si Ma’am Ylona.” The older laughs.

  
Darren can feel a hot flush on his face. Was the kiss earlier just a whisper of his heart or was there something else behind it? He might already know the answer, but he’s going to take time to find out his real feelings. He just hopes Ylona feels the same way, too.

**Author's Note:**

> \- First fic of the month! This took me a almost two days to finish it.  
> \- I'm still recovering from writer's block so I'm sorry if there are typos or errors! I also hope I could continue the DMserye immediately ;n;  
> \- This fic is inspired by Gemini by Sponge Cola. Coincidentally, Darren's star sign is Gemini ;-)  
> \- Title is from Boys Like Girls' song Thunder


End file.
